


Superman & Lashina: A Romance Across the Stars

by Apokoliptian



Series: The Sexy Adventures of Superman [1]
Category: Batman Beyond, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: BDSM, Brainwashing, F/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Multi, Reprogramming, Sex, Superheroes, Supervillains, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apokoliptian/pseuds/Apokoliptian
Summary: Superman: The Animated Series hinted at a "non-consensual" relationship between a brainwashed Superman and Lashina, leader of the Female Furies. This fanfiction provides an X-rated behind-the-scenes account of their relationship, told mostly from Lashina's perspective. It begins with Lashina's origins and ends with the events of a never-produced episode of Batman Beyond in in which Superman learns that he impregnated Lashina while on Apokolips.
Relationships: Superman/Darkseid, Superman/Female Furies, Superman/Granny Goodness, Superman/Lashina, Superman/Lashina/Stompa/Mad Harriet
Series: The Sexy Adventures of Superman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131296
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 invents an origin story for Lashina and introduces her love interest. For a visual reference of Darkseid's invasion of Earth, watch the Superman TAS episode "Apokolips... Now! part 2."

Lashina was born in the Armagetto district of Apokolips in Earth Year 2000. Her parents were members of the Lowlies, a class of impoverished slaves serving Apokolips' ruler, Darkseid. Lashina might have shared the same fate as her parents, were it not for being born with the gifts of super strength, durability, and endurance. When Lashina was five Earth Years old, her parents took her to Granny Goodness' Orphanage, the training grounds for Apokoliptian warriors. Lashina's parents had hoped to trade their daughter for a reward. Instead, Granny Goodness had them killed in front of Lashina's crying eyes. It was Granny Goodness' first step toward toughening up her promising new recruit.

15 Earth Years pass by as Lashina grows and matures at the Orphanage. Granny Goodness professes love for her orphans, and she beats that love into them with every conceivable form of brainwashing and torture. In return, Granny Goodness expects absolute obedience, and punishes her orphans mercilessly for the slightest hint of defiance. But where many other orphans crack, both mentally and physically, Lashina thrives. While the others fear the torture chamber, Lashina develops a fetish for it. Over time, she becomes Granny Goodness' star pupil, excelling at everything from military tactics to hand-to-hand combat. Lashina grows stronger and more ruthless with each passing Earth Year, fully embracing and returning Granny Goodness' twisted sense of love.

When Lashina turned 20 Earth Years old, the time came for her to graduate from the Orphanage into military service. Granny Goodness recommended her for the elite special operations force of women warriors known as the Female Furies. Led by Big Barda, other members at the time included Artemiz, Bernadeth, Bloody Mary, Gilotina, Knockout, Mad Harriet, and Stompa. Each Female Fury had the freedom to adopt her own individual personality and sense of style to match her unique roles and abilities within the team.

Harkening back to her fondness for Granny Goodness' torture chambers, Lashina took on the persona of a dominatrix. Her battle armor consisted of a black skintight bodysuit wrapped in a silver body harness. She liked how the outfit showed off her svelte, athletic body. She wore headgear consisting of silver straps wrapped tightly around her head and across her nose. She kept her long straight black hair wrapped in a ponytail and wore black lipstick on her lips. Her weapon of choice was a pair of energized lash-like whips. Wrapping her whips around her enemies not only immobilized and choked them but also shocked them into submission. She gladly took on the role of the team's lead interrogator and torturer of captured enemies.

Over the next couple of Earth Years, Lashina took part in numerous conquests of other worlds. Her fierce loyalty was matched only by her intense ambition. Perhaps born out of her deep desire to dominate those around her, she actively sought to displace Big Barda as the alpha female of the Furies. She got her chance one day, when Barda deserted the unit and fled into hiding on a planet called Earth. Though some of the other, more senior members of the Furies postured for position of leadership, it was Lashina who earned the right to lead by defeating all challengers in one-on-one combat. She chose Stompa (an enormous woman of immense strength) and Mad Harriet (a skinny crazy girl with super agility and sharp claws) as her loyal lieutenants. Thus, it came to be that Lashina, the little girl born to lowly slaves, had reached the upper echelon of the Apokoliptian social order.

Big Barda's desertion, meanwhile, had brought the planet Earth to Darkseid's attention. He sent spies to locate Big Barda. When they reported that Barda could not be found, Darkseid decided to invade the entire planet. Only one obstacle stood in his way, or rather one man. Earth had a guardian champion; a super being possessing strength and power to rival Darkseid's own. They called him Superman. Each time Darkseid attempted to manipulate events on Earth to his benefit, Superman interfered. A metaphorical chess game developed between Superman and Darkseid for the fate of Earth.

Darkseid's first full scale invasion of Earth nearly succeeded. Darkseid captured Superman and had his bloody, beaten body displayed to Earth's inhabitants as a warning to surrender. Rather than demoralizing the humans, however, seeing Superman only caused them to resist even more. They even helped free Superman from Darkseid's grasp. The military forces of Darkseid's nemesis, High Father of New Genesis, then declared Earth a protectorate, leaving Darkseid with little choice but to retreat and swear off further invasion attempts to avoid a galaxy-wide war.

Lashina and her Female Furies had not taken part in the invasion of Earth, having been on a mission in another star system at the time. But rumors of Superman's defiance soon reached Lashina's ears. Naturally, she declared her hatred for this super man and vowed to take revenge on behalf of her master. Still, the news piqued her curiosity. A thousand champions on a thousand worlds had fallen before Darkseid's might. Who was this Superman and what made him so special? She wondered.

To be continued...


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman and Lashina meet for the first time. Love at first sight? Well, at least lust at first sight. For a visual reference, watch the Superman TAS episode "Little Girl Lost part 2." This chapter basically describes those events, while adding in a few of Lashina's thoughts as they happen.

In Earth Year 2023, Darkseid devised a plan for revenge against Earth and its Superman. He instructed Granny Goodness to build a doomsday machine on Earth that would cause a nearby comet to collide with the planet. Granny Goodness snuck onto Earth using a boom tube portal (technology capable of instantly linking any two points in the galaxy).

In Metropolis, home of Superman, Granny Goodness recruited local orphans to perform the manual labor necessary for the construction of her doomsday machine. As the machine neared completion, it was discovered by Superman's cousin, Supergirl. Her strength proved a match for Granny Goodness, who activated a boom tube to summon the Female Furies from Apokolips.

Lashina, Stompa and Mad Harriet emerge from the boom tube. "You called, Granny?" Lashina asks.

Granny Goodness replies, "girls, this ninny noodle wants to play rough. Make her last moments special."

The Female Furies attack. Stompa knocks Supergirl to the ground with a kick to the back, then Lashina electrocutes her with her whip. As Supergirl tries to fight back, Mad Harriet wraps and arm around her neck and prepares to claw her. Supergirl delivers an elbow to Mad Harriet's stomach and punches her clear across the room. Granny Goodness watches the battle, impressed with Supergirl's fighting abilities.

"Pity we have to kill the little dumpling," Granny Goodness muses. "She'd be perfect for my Female Furies…after a little brain surgery."

Supergirl tricks Lashina into electrocuting Mad Harriet with her whip, then knocks them both to the ground. But she leaves herself open to a sneak attack from Stompa. A swift boot to the back sends Supergirl crashing through a wall into the street. 

"Don't just stand there, you ninny noodles!" Granny shouts. "Finish her!"

Outside in the street, a stunned Supergirl lifts up a large metal trash dumpster and throws it at the approaching Furies. Stompa deflects it with ease. Stompa then leaps into the air and crashes into the ground, shattering the pavement and knocking Supergirl off her feet.

When the dust clears, Stompa picks up a manhole cover and prepares to lob it at Supergirl's head. "Heads up, and off!"

The large metal frisbee sails through the air at Supergirl's neck, but it is caught a split second before impact by a red and blue blur. The Female Furies look up and gasp. Superman crushes the manhole cover in his hands like piece of cardboard, an intense stare on his face. Supergirl stands up and the two exchange words.

It is Lashina's first time laying eyes on Superman. He is big and tall, with large slabs of muscle filling out his upper body. Atop his broad shoulders sits a cute face with a chiseled jaw. His skin-tight uniform leaves little to her imagination. She cracks her whip in excitement and starts moving in for the attack. "Hellooo big boy," she taunts with a smile.

Her Furies join in. "Come to help your little friend," taunts Mad Harriet, jumping on a pole. "Ain't that a kick," says Stompa before jumping in the air again and landing heard on the ground, unleashing another earthquake.

The street collapses beneath Superman and Supergirl. Rubble from a collapsing building falls on top of them. Superman frees himself, then frantically tries to clear the rubble off of Supergirl, still trapped below. Seeing her chance to attack, Lashina charges toward Superman, striking him on the chin with her electric whip. His face cringes in pain. With one hand he swats her away, sending her flying across the street. So, he likes it rough, Lashina thinks to herself as she catches her breath.

Lashina watches as Mad Harriet jumps on Superman's back, wrapping her arms around his neck in an attempt to choke him while also digging her feet into his crotch to stun him. He is able to grab her and throw her off his back. A second later, Stompa connects with a flying dropkick that sends Superman crashing into the ground floor of a nearby building.

Using her super agility, Lashina jumps up to the second floor of the building that Superman was knocked into. She sees Superman stagger out of the building right below her, the wind knocked out of him. Lashina wraps her whip around his neck and electricity lights up his body. Superman grabs at the whip to trying to remove it, but Lashina uses her super strength to hold on tight and pull upward, choking him in the process.

Superman's hands fall, the shock and constriction around his neck taking their toll. Seeing this, Lashina wraps her second whip around his waist, now delivering twice as much electricity to his body. Superman twitches in agony, then collapses face down on the ground unconscious. Lashina, heart-racing with excitement, jumps down and stands over her vanquished foe, placing her foot on top of him in triumph. "Can I cook, or can I cook?" She jokes.

Stompa, Mad Harriet, and Granny Goodness laugh. "Well done my darlings. He'll make an excellent toy for the master," Granny Goodness says while holding up one of Superman's limp arms. "Take him now!" She orders.

Stompa throws Superman's body over her broad shoulder. Granny Goodness blurts out, "drat! I'm such an old pudding head. Where did I put my boom tube controller?" Lashina, ever eager to please, steps up. "Allow me Granny," she says as she opens a boom tube portal to Apokolips. "Thank you, kitten," Granny Goodness says. "Bless you." The four of them depart with an unconscious Superman through the portal.

To be continued...


	3. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story continues. Superman has been captured and is now going to be tortured, just as he was in Superman TAS, only now we are going to see the extended version. I try to show how Lashina's feelings toward Superman are evolving. For a visual reference, watch the Superman TAS episode "Little Girl Lost part 2." Also watch the Justice League Unlimited episode "The Ties That Bind" in which Virman Vundabar tortures Kalibak.

A boom tube portal opens up inside a large torture chamber located deep within Granny Goodness' Orphanage on Apokolips. Granny Goodness emerges, followed by Lashina, Mad Harriet, and Stompa, still carrying an unconscious Superman.

"String him up," Granny says, pointing to a torture device in the middle of the room. The device has a thick circular metal frame with four locking mechanisms to immobilize the limbs of its victims. Stompa wraps her arms tightly around Superman, holding his limp body in place while Lashina and Mad Harriet lock his hands and feet into the restraints. "Hurry up. He's heavy," Stompa complains.

"He's going to be pissed when he wakes up," Lashina says. "How can we be sure he won't just break out of his restraints?"

"Not to worry my sweet," Granny Goodness replies." Your dear old Granny has everything under control." She activates large lamp located above the torture device. The lamp bathe's Superman's body in concentrated red light.

"While on Earth I learned about this man's weaknesses," Granny Goodness continues. "This red light will sap him of his powers and strength. No more flying or heat vision for this super man!" Granny Goodness laughs.

A few Earth Hours pass before Superman regains consciousness. He tries to pull his arms and legs free from their restraints. The metal frame around him creeks and strains but does not break. The red light has already taken most of his strength.

"Good morning, sunshine," Granny Goodness says, stepping forward from shadows, followed by Lashina, Stompa, and Mad Harriet.

"Where's Supergirl!?" He demands.

"Still on that mudball planet of yours," Granny Goodness answers. "We throw the small ones back." The Female Furies laugh.

"What do you want?" He asks with a stern look. "No time for idle chatter, pumpkin," Granny Goodness says, "we've got to get you ready to meet the master."

On que, Stompa approaches Superman with a large, thick metal shock collar. Superman grits his teeth as she snaps it closed around his neck.

Superman stares angrily at Granny Goodness. "Lovely," she says as she holds up the shock collar's remote. She presses a button, and the shock collar lights up with crackling energy. Superman's body convulses in pain and he lets out a groan. His groan soon turns into a scream as the shock ramps up to maximum, the collar's energy now emitting a blinding light that fills the entire Orphanage.

The shock ends and Superman pants to catch his breath. "How delicious," Granny says with a grin, "I love to hear them scream."

Lashina also enjoys the sight of Darkseid's enemies rendered bound and helpless before her. She especially likes it when they are big and strong, that way they last longer through the torture. And of all the enemies of Darkseid, Superman is the biggest and the strongest she has ever seen. Lashina licks her lips in anticipation; she knows Granny Goodness is just warming up.

Granny Goodness moves close to Superman, grabs his hair, and pulls his head down close enough that he can smell her foul breath. "Granny is going to play a little game with you, beefcake. We are going to find out just how much pain you can take. Oh, Granny promises to stop the pain when you beg her nicely. I want to hear you scream my name, Granny Goodness!" Superman grits his teeth in anger but does not speak a word.

Granny Goodness adjusts the controls of Superman's torture device. The device begins stretching his body out by pulling on his limbs. Superman groans in pain, feeling as if his arms and legs are being pulled out of their sockets.

Granny Goodness flips another switch, and a large metal wedge emerges from behind Superman, pressing forward into his lower back. Superman's torso is now being pushed forward while his limbs are being pulled backward and outward. A classic stress position, Lashina says to herself. She has been on the receiving end of it many times as one of Granny Goodness' orphans.

"OK, cupcake," Granny Goodness taunts. "They say you have super hearing. Let's put it to the test, shall we?"

Granny Goodness presses a button, and a pair of headphones descend from above Superman's head and seal tightly over his ears. Seconds later the headphones emit a shrill droning sound so loud it nearly knocks him unconscious. He probably wishes it had.

Superman's mouth opens wide in agony, but the noise is so painful it renders him temporarily unable to even scream. His body writhes and squirms, trying to escape the noise, but every movement of his body only exacerbates the pain from his stress position. Lashina marvels at the beautiful symphony of pain conducted before her.

Superman tries to resist gratifying Granny Goodness, but the pain is unbearable. He screams. "Please! Stop! No more! Please, stop! Granny Goodness!"

An orgasmic expression washes over Granny Goodness' face. She turns off the headphones and relaxes the stress position. Blood trickles from Superman's ears, his body hangs limp within his restraints.

Granny Goodness approaches him, wraps her fingers around his chin, and strokes his cheek with her thumb. "You did well, my child. Granny is proud of you."

Although Lashina has enjoyed the show so far, seeing Granny Goodness touch Superman in this manner triggers something inside of her, almost like a feeling of jealousy. Lashina suddenly wishes she were the one touching Superman.

To be continued…


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman has been captured and tortured. Now he will be brought before Darkseid to watch helplessly as the Earth is destroyed. Or is he? If you have already watched Superman TAS, then you know where this is headed. The fanfiction here is Lashina's inner monologue as the events unfold. For a visual reference, watch the Superman TAS episode "Little Girl Lost part 2."

Granny Goodness, Lashina, Stompa, and Mad Harriet enter Superman's torture chamber. "The time has come," Granny Goodness says, "the master has summoned your presence!"

Granny Goodness presses a button and the metal frame in which Superman is bound rotates his hands toward the small of his back. Stompa binds his wrists together inside a large thick metal handcuff ring.

Meanwhile, Lashina attaches a leash to the shock collar around Superman's neck. As she does so, she places a hand on his chest. She has been waiting patiently for an opportunity to touch his body. She likes the way it feels. Their eyes meet briefly, and she flashes him a smile. She then hands the leash to Stompa.

"Now, you will be a good little boy when I release you, won’t you dearie?" Granny asks. She presses a button releasing the restraints around Superman's ankles. Superman immediately tries to pull free from the leash and fly into the air. But his power of flight has been temporarily suppressed by exposure to concentrated red light. His strength is also greatly diminished, and he is now no match for Stompa, who tugs him by the leash toward the door.

"Naughty boy!" Granny shouts. "Granny spank!" She activates his shock collar. A painful shock sends Superman to the ground in agony. Granny Goodness stands over him. "On your feet and march," She says, pointing at the door.

Superman still resists, but slowly the Female Furies march him on foot toward Darkseid's palace. Along the way, Granny Goodness occasionally shocks him just for fun. "Dance monkey boy, dance," she taunts as she shocks him. She then grabs his hair and pulls his head up. "Show a little more spirit! The master awaits you."

Once inside the throne room, a defiant Superman stands before Darkseid, who is seated on his throne in silence. "Kneel before lord Darkseid," Granny Goodness orders.

Superman remains standing, his face emotionless. Lashina watches in silence. Part of her resents his defiance of her master. But part of her also enjoys the spectacle of him standing tall in the face of overwhelming odds.

"I said kneel, you big meatloaf!" Granny touches her mega-rod to his collar, shocking him. Superman groans as he slowly falls to his knees in pain. Now kneeling, Superman stares at Darkseid with hate in his eyes. They begin to exchange words about Darkseid's plan to crash a comet into Earth, which Superman will now be helpless to stop.

Lashina tunes out the ensuing banter. She cannot take her eyes off of Superman. She wonders what Darkseid will do with him after the Earth has been destroyed. She hopes Darkseid will keep Superman alive on Apokolips as a prized slave. She fantasizes about Superman toiling away under the whip, his muscles straining to lift a heavy load. She imagines herself as having the honor of being his slavedriver. She delights at the thought of whipping him and ordering him to work harder. And when he gets thirsty, she pours water into his mouth, watching as some of it runs down his bare chest. From there she starts to fantasize about what it would be like to do him. She imagines him tied down to a bed, completely helpless as she has her way with him.

Lashina's daydream is interrupted when suddenly, out of nowhere, Supergirl swoops in and knocks Granny Goodness to the ground with a punch to the gut. Lashina grabs her whip and readies herself for battle as Supergirl and Darkseid briefly exchange words. Darkseid then blasts Supergirl with omega beams from his eyes, knocking her to the ground in searing pain.

Lashina and the Furies look on as Supergirl nearly faints from the pain. They do not notice that Superman is now charging up the steps of Darkseid's throne. He knocks Darkseid to the ground with a headbutt.

Before Superman can land another blow, Granny Goodness zaps him with her mega-rod from afar, causing him to fall headfirst on his back down the throne's steps. Granny Goodness continues to zap Superman over and over again on the ground as he groans and writhes in pain each time.

Lashina and her Female Furies move in to attack a recovering Supergirl. "You've got a lot of guts coming here, blondie" Lashina says. "And we're going to spread them all over Apokolips!" Stompa chimes in before delivering a devastating kick that sends Supergirl flying into a column clear across the room.

Mad Harriet grabs the dazed Supergirl by the hair and attempts to jab her claws into Supergirl's face. Supergirl catches the clawed hand and struggles to keep it away. Lashina keeps Supergirl on her knees by whipping her legs whenever she tries to stand up. Everything is going well until Stompa, in her thickheadedness, attempts to take Supergirl's head off with a kick, but hits Mad Harriet instead.

Concerned for her teammate, Lashina drops her guard and is sucker-punched in the jaw by Supergirl. Supergirl then lifts a broken piece of column and batters Stompa with it, then knocks her out of the palace with a powerful swing.

Lashina knows it is now going to be a one-on-one fight. "Ok sugar, the main event," Lashina declares, raising her whip above her head in a seductive pose that she hopes might distract Supergirl from her next attack. They fight toe-to-toe, dancing around each other's blows. Lashina gets in a good hit with her whip, but Supergirl kicks her across the room into Granny Goodness, knocking both of them to the ground. As they stand, Granny Goodness resumes shocking Superman with her mega-rod to keep him subdued.

Lashina attempts to wrap Supergirl up in her whip, but Supergirl dodges it and the whip wraps instead around Granny Goodness' mega-rod. A feedback loop bathes both of their bodies in an immense electrical field. Lashina faints, falling to the floor on her back. Unknown to her, she had also dropped her boom-tube controller, allowing Superman and Supergirl to escape back to Earth.

Lashina regains consciousness just in time to see a monitor displaying Superman and Supergirl deflecting the comet Darkseid had set on a collision course with Earth. A humbled Granny Goodness begs Darkseid for forgiveness, "oh great and powerful Darkseid, I --."

Darkseid cuts her off. "Furies. Teach Granny the price of failure." Granny Goodness begs and pleads. "No! My precious girls. Don't! Don't hurt your beloved Granny." But orders are orders. Stompa and Mad Harriet hold Granny Goodness down as Lashina whips her.

Anger begins to brew inside Lashina as she viciously whips Granny Goodness. We had Superman in our grasp, she thinks, and it was Granny's fault he got away! Lashina begins to remember all of the fun fantasies she had about Superman's enslavement on Apokolips. Fantasies which she now fears will never come true.

To be continued…


	5. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This short chapter is not based on any scene from Superman TAS, as will soon be made clear. But I think it is important to establish that Superman made an impression on Lashina.

Lashina wakes up in a cold sweat alone in her bed. Another night, another dream of Superman. Lashina cannot stop thinking about him. Even now, thoughts of him cause her to feel warm inside. It is an odd mixture of longing and loathing. He is an enemy of lord Darkseid, she tells herself, and she would kill him on command. At the same time, she cannot bring herself to a imagine a world without him. Just thinking about him makes her toes curl.

An image of Superman flashes in her mind. Her nipples harden with arousal. She feels her clitoris swell with blood; her vagina becomes wet with arousal.

Lashina reaches for her favorite vibrator. She has painted it red and blue, the colors of Superman's uniform. She even nicknamed her vibrator "Super Toy." She rubs her tongue between her lips and begins pleasuring herself. With one hand she slides her Super Toy into and out of her vagina, with her other hand she rubs her clitoris in a circular motion. Lashina fantasizes that it is Superman who is pleasuring her.

Female Furies are the elites of Apokoliptian society. As such, they are entitled to certain perks. One such perk is the opportunity to take as many lovers as they please from among Darkseid's military forces.

Lashina, like most of her fellow Female Furies, has partaken in this perk several times. Indeed, as leader of the Female Furies, she has the privilege of first pick. But her taste for Apokoliptian males had faded long ago. They were nasty brutes, not at all pretty to look at. Bred for war, they were completely lacking in affection and tenderness. Lashina would sooner derive her pleasure from torturing them to death than mating with them. They were nothing compared to Superman, with his beautiful face and statuesque body.

Lashina orgasms. She breathes in deeply, then breathes out a long sigh. Will I ever get to touch him again? She wonders as she drifts off into sleep.

To be continued…


	6. Entrapment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue our story with Superman's capture and reprogramming, just as it happened in TAS (plus a little embellishment). For a visual reference, watch the Superman TAS episode "Legacy part 2."

Darkseid has not forgotten his recent humiliating defeats at Superman's hands. After a few Earth Months had passed, Darkseid was ready to exact his revenge.

Apokoliptian spies in the solar system have spotted Superman using a new space suit to venture beyond Earth's atmosphere. They have observed him tracking down distress signals from damaged spaceships. This gave Darkseid an idea.

Darkseid ordered an Apokoliptian spaceship into the solar system. The ship emitted a fake distress signal to lure Superman into a trap.

When Superman landed on the spaceship's exterior to investigate, four mechanical tentacles emerged from the spaceship and grabbed hold of him. As Superman struggled to break free from the tentacles, a canon emerged from the spaceship and fired an immobilization beam at point blank range. The beam tore off Superman's spacesuit and knocked him unconscious.

Apokoliptian parademon troops bring Superman to the Orphanage on Apokolips where an eager Granny Goodness awaits.

"Bring him here," Granny Goodness orders with glee. "Darkseid has something special planned for this one." The parademons throw the dazed and confused Superman into a brainwashing machine, which resembles an electric chair. A headpiece lowers onto Superman's head. The brainwashing machine activates, sending a huge burst of energy into Superman's brain.

"Magnificent," Granny Goodness says with a grin. "His mind is now like puddy in my hands!"

Superman yelps in pain. His body convulses. The brainwashing machine slowly begins peeling away the layers of Superman's mind. Its energy probes ever deeper into the part of his brain holding his long-term memories. Atom by atom, the machine rearranges the molecules in his brain, overwriting his old memories of Earth with new ones of Apokolips.

Superman sees himself growing up on Apokolips, graduating top of his class from the Orphanage, and becoming Darkseid's secret weapon in his quest to conquer the galaxy. He is overwhelmed by artificially implanted feelings of love for Granny Goodness as a mentor, loyalty toward Darkseid as his adopted father, and respect for the Female Furies who fight by his side.

The machine finishes its work. It gives off smoke as it cools down. Superman is now wide awake.

"What? Where am I?" He asks as he looks around the room. He sees Granny Goodness. "Granny, why am I in this machine? Have I done something to displease you?"

"Not at all, my child," Granny Goodness replies. "On your last mission you were captured and brainwashed by the enemy. We had to restore your memories. You do remember your sole purpose in life, my boy?"

Superman remembers. "Of course, Granny. My purpose is to serve lord Darkseid and his goal of bringing peace and order throughout the galaxy."

"Exactly right. Come kneel before your Granny."

Superman steps forward and kneels before her. "I am sorry I was captured," he says. "What is to be my punishment for failure."

A wide grin appears on Granny Goodness' face. "Lick Granny's boots and all will be forgiven."

Superman crawls forward and licks her boots with his tongue. Granny Goodness explodes into laughter at the sight of the mighty Superman reduced to a lowly bootlicker.

"Rise my child," says Granny Goodness. "We have so much catching up to do."

To be continued…


	7. Brainwashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman has been brainwashed by Granny Goodness and now serves Darkseid as his prized champion. Darkseid intends to "reward" Superman for his loyalty and subservience. For a visual reference, watch the Superman TAS episode "Legacy part 1."

Brainwashed into believing he is Darkseid's adopted son, Superman is now known by his Kryptonian name, Kal-El. Darkseid wastes little time in exacting his revenge upon Superman, forcing him to betray every one of his noble ideals. He uses Superman as a living weapon, sending him to the front lines of his invasion forces dressed in new red, black, and gray Apokoliptian armor. Darkseid orders Superman to kill all who oppose him without mercy.

The first world Superman conquerors for Darkseid belongs to a proud and ancient race of intelligent insectoids. For many Earth Years this race had fended off Apokoliptian forces, finding safety within the thick walls of their nearly impenetrable fortresses. But no fortress is safe from Kal-El. He tears through the insectoid defenders and punches a gaping hole in their strongest fortress. Choosing between death and slavery, the insectoid ruler surrenders his planet to Darkseid.

Lashina and the Female Furies monitor the invasion from Darkseid's command ship. Lashina is fond of watching Superman lead the troops. She marvels at his feats of courage and strength on the battlefield.

"What a man," Lashina says. Stompa and Mad Harriet overhear her.

"He is pretty," Mad Harriet laughs, "I wouldn't mind digging my claws into his back."

"Keep it in your pants, you two." Stompa says.

"Oh? Don't tell me you wouldn't do him too?" Mad Harriet asks.

"Well, I do like em big and dumb," Stompa says. "Let's just say I could see myself testing his strength in a more private arena." The Furies laugh.

As Superman is en route back to the command ship, Darkseid summons Lashina, Stompa, and Mad Harriet before him.

Darkseid speaks: "Kal-El has delivered a mighty victory this day. I want you three to reward him properly." No more needs to be said. They know exactly what Darkseid means.

A short while later, Superman enters the command ship. Darkseid and the Female Furies are there to greet him.

"You've done well, son," Darkseid says. "Thank you, father," Superman replies as he removes his helmet and kneels before Darkseid. "As you say, it is our destiny to bring peace and order to the universe."

Lashina and the other Furies are standing off to the side. Being so close to Superman causes Lashina to become aroused. Her heartbeat and respirations quicken as she waits impatiently for a chance to touch him.

"I chose wisely when I adopted you Kal-El," Darkseid continues. "You have honored me where others failed. As a reward for today's conquest, I am giving you your own world to rule."

The Furies surround Superman to congratulate him. "All hail king Kal!" Shouts Mad Harriet.

"Way to go big guy!" Stompa says as she slaps him back on the back.

"This calls for a celebration," Lashina says as she places her hands on him. She rests her right hand on his chest and touches his face with her left hand, running her fingers down his jawline until she is holding his chin in her hand. She stares into his eyes lustfully, leaving little mystery as to what is on her mind.

Darkseid is encouraging. "Go on, savor the fruits of your victory Kal. You've earned it."

The Furies laugh and cheer as they each grab on to him and begin playfully pulling him toward the exit.

Kal-El stops briefly to ask one last question: "By the way father, which planet will be mine?" Darkseid grins, "a wealthy but untamed world. Brining it under your heal will be your greatest triumph. It is called Earth."

With that, the three women drag Superman out of the room.

To be continued…


	8. Foursome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What follows is a detailed description of what may have happened off-screen after the Female Furies drag a brainwashed Superman away to "celebrate," as Lashina put it. The TAS hints at a fourway taking place. Darkseid tells Superman to enjoy the "fruits" of his victory, indicating he should enjoy the company of all three women. And all three Furies seem to be pretty touchy feely with Superman at this point. Stompa also makes flirtatious remarks, calling him "big guy" and later asking if he wants to play "footsie."

Lashina, Stompa, and Mad Harriet playfully pull Superman into his quarters, which consists of a large bed in the middle of a mostly empty room. The four stand in front of the bed. The Furies gather around Superman.

"Let's get you out of that armor," Lashina says.

Superman strips down to his underwear in front of them. This is Lashina's first time seeing him without his clothes on. She marvels at his muscular body. His skin is clean and healthy, free of any blemishes. She can smell his manly musk.

Lashina moves close to Superman, pressing her body into his as she reaches up and places her hand on the back of head, lightly grabbing hold of his hair. She guides his head down to her and kisses him on the lips.

As their lips touch, Lashina's body trembles with euphoria. She has dreamed of this moment. His lips are supple yet strong. She slips the tip of her tongue into his mouth and it gently contacts his tongue. His tongue presses back.

"My turn, my turn," shouts Mad Harriet gleefully.

Lashina, releases Superman from their locked lips. She has promised to share him with the other two.

"Come here, pretty boy," Mad Harriet shouts as she jumps up into Superman's arms. She plants her open mouth onto his, not being shy about ramming her long tongue into his mouth. Then she bites his lower lip. Superman feels it.

"My turn to swap spit," says Stompa. Being nearly as tall as Superman, she simply grabs behind his head and forces their lips together.

Meanwhile, Lashina runs her hands over Superman's torso, then down to his crotch to feel the outline of his penis.

"Girls, let's see what kind of man he really is," Lashina says playfully as she pulls Superman's underwear away from his body.

The three women gawk at Superman's exposed genitals. "Ooo, exciting," says Mad Harriet. "Very nice," says Lashina. "I thought he'd be bigger," says Stompa. The three burst into laughter.

The Furies begin taking off their clothes as well. Superman removes his underwear. The four of them now stand naked together, Superman in the middle. They share more rounds of kisses. Whenever Superman is kissing one Fury, he grabs and squeezes the breasts of the other two.

Stompa forcefully throws Superman's naked body onto the bed. "Let's get him girls," She says.

The three women pounce on top of Superman. The four of them wrestle around for a while. Stompa ends up behind Superman, her massively round breasts pressing into his back. She wraps her thick arm around his neck and playfully chokes him.

Mad Harriet pins one of Superman's arms to the bed with her body, her slender floppy breasts pressing against his forearm. Superman's penis becomes erect as he struggles to loosen Stompa's stranglehold with his free arm.

Lashina decides to take advantage of the situation. She straddles Superman, grabs his penis, and inserts it into her vagina. She gasps as his girth fills her. It is the biggest she has ever had. She starts moving her body up and down on top of his penis, her firm, perky, athletic breasts bouncing up and down with her. Every few minutes the Furies agree to rotate positions, each getting their turn to feel Superman inside them.

Eventually, Stompa takes up position at Superman's head. She sits on him, his head locked between her massive thighs, smothering his face into her crotch. "Lick it!" She demands.

Mad Harriet settles into position below his legs. She spreads his legs apart, digging her claw-like nails into his skin. She licks his balls with her long tongue.

Lashina straddles Superman's torso between her legs. She places one hand on his chest and reaches behind with her other hand to stroke his penis. Slow at first, then faster and faster.

Lashina then flips around and places his erect penis into her mouth. She stimulates the tip of his penis with her tongue. Then she slides his penis in and out of her mouth as she sucks it. The sensation causes Superman to arch his back in euphoria and thrust his hips into the air. Lashina switches to stroking his penis with both her hands to finish him off.

Superman orgasms. Semen squirts into the air multiple times, his moans of pleasure muffled by Stompa's thighs.

"Wow, he had a lot in him," observes Lashina as she and Mad Harriet giggle at the spectacle.

Minutes later, Superman and the Furies are lying together in bed. In one arm he holds Stompa, in the other he holds Lashina and Mad Harriet. The four of them cuddled together, they drift off into sleep.

To be continued…


	9. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Superman and Lashina get married. There is no indication of this in the TAS, but I think it provides a useful transition. The TAS indicates both that Superman had a foursome with all three Female Furies, and then later had a more monogamous relationship with Lashina (as she is the only one in his room when he awakens from a bad dream). For a visual reference of an Apokoliptian wedding, watch the movie "Justice League: Gods and Monsters" in which Bekka of New Genesis marries Orion of Apokolips.

Granny Goodness had successfully reprogrammed Superman's mind into believing he is Darkseid's adopted son. But the technology used to brainwash Superman is imperfect. Fragments of his old memories occasionally return to him, especially in his dreams. When Superman tells Granny Goodness about his visions of a past life, she wastes little time in ordering him back into the brainwashing machine for additional rounds of painful memory manipulation.

Upon learning of this, Lashina decides to use the situation to her advantage. No longer wishing to share Superman's affections with the other Female Furies, she plans to have him all to herself.

Invoking her right as leader of the Female Furies to mate with any Apokoliptian male of her choosing, she implores Darkseid to permit her to marry Superman. In so doing, Lashina offers to monitor Superman closely and report any signs of his brainwashing wearing off. To her delight, Darkseid gives their union his blessing.

That same day, Darkseid summons Superman to his throne room to inform him of Lashina's decision to take him as a mate. Darkseid reminds Superman that, as Lashina outranks him, he is duty bound to obey her without question.

Granny Goodness and Darkseid quickly arrange for a small wedding ceremony to take place at the palace. In attendance are the Female Furies. They cheer as Darkseid walks Lashina down the aisle.

Instead of her usual skintight battle armor, today Lashina wears a traditional Apokoliptian strapless wedding dress. Her bare arms and neck are adorned with gold-plated jewelry.

Forgoing the domineering headgear she wears into combat, her beautiful face is on full display for all to see. She wears her long straight black hair down instead of up in a ponytail. Her fellow Female Furies whisper to each other about how lovely she looks.

Lashina watches as Granny Goodness leads Superman to the altar. He looks amazing in his Apokoliptian battle armor. He joins her at the altar and turns toward her, taking her hands in his. They stare into each other's eyes as Granny Goodness presides over the ceremony.

Granny Goodness reads the traditional vows for the marriage of a Female Fury: "Do you, Lashina, find this male to be worthy of being yours, to have so long as you shall please?"

Lashina replies, "I do."

"And do you, Kal-El, agree to obey this female and satisfy her every need until the day you die?"

Superman replies, "I do."

"Then you may now present the female with a symbol of your everlasting devotion and servitude."

Superman kneels before Lashina. He presents her with a wedding ring containing a beautiful green gem. Lashina smiles and stretches out her hand. Superman slides the ring onto her finger. She admires the ring as Superman stands up.

Granny Goodness concludes the ceremony: "By sacred powers invoked from beyond the Source Wall, I now declare your spirits as one."

Lashina and Superman share a passionate kiss. Darkseid, Granny Goodness, and the Female Furies clap and cheer.

They wave to the crowd. Then Superman sweeps Lashina off her feet and flies into the air with her in his arms. They fly off into the sunset toward their honeymoon suite.

To be continued…


	10. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman and Lashina have sex.

Superman flies through the skies of Apokolips carrying Lashina in his arms. He lands on the balcony of their honeymoon suite. It overlooks one of Apokolips' largest and most beautiful fire pits.

Superman carries Lashina over to a large bed in the center of the room. He gently lays her down on it. She pulls him in close and kisses him softly. "I want you," she says.

Superman sits up and takes off his shirt, revealing his massive chest, bulging biceps, and well-defined abs. He kicks off his boots and slides off his pants, exposing his long, strong legs.

Lashina admires Superman's body. "Tear my dress off," she tells him.

Superman rips Lashina's wedding dress off her body. The light from the fire pit outside glimmers off of her toned, curvaceous figure. They are both in their underwear now.

Lashina rubs her hands over Superman's abs. He lowers himself slowly on top of her. She can feel the enormous weight of his muscular body. His skin is soft and pleasant to the touch. She feels his erect penis pressing up against her clitoris through her panties. His large pecks rest on top of her boobs.

Superman begins kissing Lashina's neck. She rests one hand on the back of his head and the other on his back. He is a good kisser, strong yet tender. The sensation of his tongue on her neck causes her to gasp in pleasure. "I want to have your babies," she whispers into his ear.

Superman moves down Lashina's body, kissing it as he goes. He slides her bra off, then her panties. Her nipples are hard, her vagina wet. She slides his underwear off. Then she grabs his erect penis. She feels it pulse in her hand. She squeezes his penis into her vagina. She loves the feeling of him inside of her.

Superman begins thrusting his hips into Lashina. His thrusts are unbelievably powerful. Each time Lashina wants to cry out in joy. He hits her G-spot every time. Arms outstretched, they clasp hands, interlocking their fingers. He picks up speed.

Lashina begins thrusting her hips as well, timing them with his. The euphoria drives her wild. She moans and hooks her arms under his, grabbing his shoulders. She pulls him back down after each thrust forward. She begins to climax. She screams in ecstasy. She can tell he is nearing climax as well.

Then it happens. Superman and Lashina climax together. She feels him ejaculate into her. The feeling is like nothing she has experienced before. Her mouth hangs open for a while, unable to make a sound.

His thrusts slow, each one less forceful than the last, until he stops completely. They both pant to catch their breath. He lies on top of her, his penis still inside her. She rubs his back; his skin is covered in a thin sheen of sweat, just as hers is.

Superman dismounts Lashina, rolling over to his back by her side. She cuddles up next to him, and they fall asleep in each other's arms.

To be continued…


	11. Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lashina, leader of the Female Furies, has taken a brainwashed Superman as her lover. She has no shortage of ideas when it comes to taking advantage of her fortuitous situation. For a visual reference, watch the Batman The Brave and the Bold episode "Duel Of The Double Crossers" in which Jonah Hex wrestles with a playful Lashina.

In order to maintain Superman's powers while living on Apokolips, Granny Goodness installs a machine in his room that can bathe his body in concentrated yellow light. Superman enters the machine wearing nothing but his underwear, allowing his bare skin to better absorb the light. Once he is finished, his muscles swollen with energy, he exists the machine.

Lashina is sitting on their bed, waiting for him to finish. She stands up and walks toward him. "Hey muscles," she says, "let me see you flex those guns."

Superman raises his right arm in the air, makes a fist, and curls his bicep.

Lashina grabs his arm with her left hand and squeezes. "Wow!" She exclaims. "Do the other one too."

Superman flexes his left bicep. Lashina squeezes it with her right hand. She slowly runs her hands across his arms to his chest. She squeezes his pecks a few times, then runs her hands down to rock-hard abs.

"I can tell you've been working out," she jokes sarcastically. "I've been working out too. Here, feel my biceps." She flexes her arms.

Superman places his hands on her biceps and gives them a little squeeze. "Impressive," he says.

As he lets go, Lashina grabs his hands. "Don't stop, keep going." She runs his hands down onto her chest and presses them against her breasts. He smiles nervously.

Lashina smiles back. "You don't have to be shy around me, Kal-El. We should feel free to explore each other's bodies." She places a hand on his crotch, gently rubbing his genitals through his underwear.

"I have a fun idea," she continues. "Let's have a little wrestling match. Just you and me. I want you to show me your moves."

Moments later, the two of them take position on an indoor wrestling mat used by Apokoliptian troops for hand-to-hand combat training. They both wear skintight black wrestling singlets.

They start to grapple. Though they both have super strength, Superman has the clear advantage in size, weight, and upper body strength. He tackles Lashina to the mat. She lands on her back and he lands on top of her, pinning her wrists to the ground. He smiles at her; for him it seems to be more of a game than a serious match.

Lashina smiles back wryly. She hates to lose and is willing to fight dirty. She headbutts him as hard as she can in his forehead. The surprise attack causes Superman to snap his head back and let go of her wrists. She uses his momentary confusion to attempt to move around to his backside and choke him out. He catches her body in his arm, however, and forces her back to the mat, pinning her shoulders to the ground.

Lashina stands up. "Okay, big guy, how about we even things up a bit?" She walks over to a control panel and flips a switch. The room is suddenly flooded with concentrated red light. The light is so intense that Superman feels it instantly. His knees nearly buckle underneath him.

"Are you man enough to try to take me now?" She asks. He squares up, ready for another round.

They grapple again. This time it is not so easy for Superman to take Lashina to the mat. The red light is making him dizzy. She is able to wrap her arms around his neck in a headlock. She squeezes his head tightly against her boob and it becomes difficult for him to breath.

Superman throws his weight into Lashina and they both fall to the mat. Superman's heartrate increases, his body becomes sweaty. In his weakening state, Lashina gains the upper hand. She rolls him onto his back, then wraps her legs around the back of his thighs, pinning his hips to the ground. Her arms wrapped around his head, his face buried in her chest, she slowly but surely pushes his shoulders closer to the mat until he is pinned.

They are both breathing hard now. Still lying on top of her man, Lashina pins his wrists to the mat. Superman is too weak to resist even if he wanted to. They stare into each other's eyes. "I love it when you're on bottom," she says, before kissing him. "Let's call it a tie and hit the showers."

Superman and Lashina head back to their room. They strip naked and take a shower together. "Time to scrub you clean, big boy," Lashina says as they take turns washing each other's backs and front sides.

As the warm steamy water pours over them, they take turns massaging each other's bodies. Superman caresses Lashina's head between his hands as she fondles his balls. Then she turns around, her back to him, and rubs her butt cheeks up and down against his erect penis. He reaches around and squeezes one of her boobs with one hand while sticking his fingers into her vagina with his other hand. His strong fingers give her multiple orgasms. She returns the favor by giving him a hand job. He is quick to orgasm.

After their shower, they crawl into bed and cuddle each other to sleep.

To be continued...


	12. Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lashina has a BDSM fetish (her outfit says it all). With Superman as her brainwashed boy toy, she finally has the opportunity to live out all of her dark twisted sexual fantasies with a super-strong, super-durable, obedient playmate. Here is an example of some of the things she puts him through. For those who do not know, BDSM is short for B/D (Bondage & Discipline), D/S (Dominance & Submission), S/M (Sadism & Masochism).

Superman returns to Apokolips after conquering another planet for Darkseid. Lashina is there to welcome him home. Once alone in their room, they begin taking off their clothes.

Lashina asks Superman how in invasion went. As Superman describes the battles to her, he lays down on their bed, face up, limbs outstretched. He knows the drill.

Their bed is notable in that it sits at the center of their large room, away from the walls. It has no headboard. Moreover, Lashina had custom restraints installed at the corners of the bed, strong enough to hold even Superman. Lashina has a proclivity for BDSM, especially as the dominant partner, and she has already trained her new boy toy to automatically assume the submissive position.

As Superman continues to talk, Lashina walks around the bed, first securing the locks around his ankles, then around his wrists. She now stands by his head. She places a finger on his lips, hushing him. The time for talking is over.

Lashina wraps a blindfold over Superman's eyes. As she walks back toward the foot of the bed, she runs her hand over Superman's muscular body. She then slides a cock ring over Superman's penis. She strokes his penis gently until he is big and hard. He groans. The cock ring she uses is intentionally a size too small for his girth.

Lashina grabs one of her electric whips and steps up onto the bed. Superman's naked, bound, and blindfolded body lies beneath her. She begins lashing his body with her whip. He squirms in agony each time. She also steps lightly on his testicles to further his suffering.

When Lashina is done punishing Superman, she gets down on her hands and knees above his trembling body. She runs her tongue up and down his torso. Without warning, she administers small love bites to random parts of his body. As her teeth sink into his flesh, she delights in seeing his muscles convulse in pain. She also runs her nails over his smooth silky skin, just hard enough for him to feel it without leaving any marks.

Satisfied with the taste of Superman's body, Lashina decides it is his turn to taste her. She stands over his head then sits on his face, queening him. She grabs his head by the hair with both hands and pulls his face up into her vagina. She can feel his strong, wet togue sliding back and forth against her clitoris. She has given him a lot of practice lately, and his technique is now flawless. She moans and squeezes her things around his neck as waves of ecstasy wash over her body.

Lashina has the sudden desire to make her man feel good too. She flips over and lies down on top of him, now in a 69 position. As he continues to administer oral sex, she gives his penis a blow job. The cock ring has caused his big, beautiful penis to become painfully engorged. She slides his penis into and out of her mouth. She can feel him coming closer to climax.

To finish him, she inserts his penis into her vagina and places both hands around his neck. She squeezes his thick, muscular neck as hard as she can, knowing that she cannot actually strangle him due to his super invulnerability. The pressure on his neck does restrict some oxygen flow to his brain, however, resulting in erotic asphyxiation. He cums into her forcefully, groaning in equal parts pain and pleasure. She screams "yes, Yes, YES," then collapses on top of him when it is over.

Lashina lays motionless on top of Superman, her arms wrapped around his naked restrained body. They are both breathing hard. She feels his massive chest rise and fall underneath her. She turns her head to the side, placing her ear on his chest. She falls asleep to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. (He falls asleep too, still in his restraints. It's not the first time she has forgotten to release him from his bondage after sex.)

To be continued...


	13. Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman and Lashina switch roles. Now she is his slave in the bedroom (but really, she is still the one calling the shots).

Lashina has enjoyed having her way with Superman. She has dominated him in the bedroom in every way imaginable. During their last sexual romp, she had him wear a leashed collar and ball gag, then rode her sexy noble steed around the room, all the while spanking his cute butt with a paddle.

But, alas, the thrill of being the dominant partner had begun to wear off. Not only does she now long to be the one dominated, but she also begins to feel a hint of remorse for putting Superman through so many awful, painful scenarios. In truth, his tenderness and affection sometimes make her question whether she is only interested in him for the amazing sex.

That night, when they are alone and naked in their room, she has him tie her hands behind her back. He shows signs of hesitation and nervousness. Being abusive to women is clearly not in his nature. She tells him to man up and choke her.

Superman places both hands around Lashina's thin, soft neck and applies gentle pressure. She tells him to squeeze harder. He does, and she feels it, nearly passing out. They begin kissing as he runs his big strong hands up and down her body from head to hips. She tells him to throw her down on the bed hard. He complies.

Lashina rolls over onto her stomach. She tells Superman to do her from behind, doggy-style. He inserts his penis into her and begins thrusting. At her insistence, he grabs hold of her hair and yanks her head back. She makes him spank her with his other hand and call her a "bad girl" over and over again. She enjoys every second of it.

Next, she has him lock her outstretched arms and legs into the restraints at the four corners of their bed. She takes a moment to appreciate the feeling of helplessness as she is completely at his mercy, just as he has been at her mercy within these restraints many times before.

Lashina tells Superman to grab one of her largest vibrators from her box of sex toys. He activates it and slowly works it inside of her. Lashina's mouth opens wide in euphoric gasps. It is an amazing feeling having her partner control the pace and forcefulness of her vibrator's vaginal stimulation. She orgasms once, then a second time, and then a third.

After Superman releases Lashina from her bondage, they lie in bed together, with her cuddled up to his side under one of his arms. Not wanting her man to feel left out, she reaches down below his waist and gives him a quick hand job. By now, she knows exactly how he likes it. She enjoys watching the pleasurable expressions on his face and listening to his excited grunts and gasps.

When it is all over, they drift off into sleep. As she closes her eyes, Lashina begins to wonder to herself what would happen if Superman ever broke free from Granny Goodness' brainwashing. Their relationship is based on lies and manipulation. She doesn't mind, of course, since it gives her power and control over him. But she can't help but wonder if it's possible he has feelings for her that transcend their unique situation. If he truly had a choice, would he choose her? She falls asleep, unsure of the answer.

To be continued...


	14. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As in the TAS, Superman's brainwashing is only temporary. Left alone, he will slowly regain his true memories. This means Granny Goodness must subject him to the painful treatment on a regular basis, which she clearly enjoys. In the TAS, Superman wakes up in his room in an undershirt, his uniform strewn on the ground. Lashina is in his room too, watching him sleep apparently. This is the only time we see her without her headgear. She consoles him by rubbing his back. The whole scene subtly hints at the intimate nature of their relationship. This chapter presents another occurrence of the same event. This time, Lashina will be present for the brainwashing, which makes sense as she is personally invested in its ongoing success. For a visual reference, watch the Superman TAS episode "Legacy part 1."

Superman awakes suddenly in a cold sweat, shouting, "NO!" His head is pounding, his forehead hot to the touch. He cannot remember who he is.

He dreamed he was on Apokolips, being attacked by the Lowlies. They cried out to him for help. They had familiar faces, people he had known and cared for once but now forgotten. He blasted them away with his heat vision and ran. But he was stopped by a dark figure. The two wrestled for a while until he saw that the figure was himself, dressed in a strange red and blue uniform with a large "S" emblem on the chest. The figure blasted him with heat vision, and then he awoke. He has had this dream before.

Lucidity returns to him now. He remembers his name is Kal-El. He is a soldier of Apokolips, and Darkseid's adopted son. And the beautiful naked woman lying next to him in bed is Lashina.

Lashina yawns, his outburst has awoken her as well. She reaches up and places a hand on his face.

"The dream again?" She asks sleepily.

He nods yes. "The dreams are so vivid. It's almost like they're symbols of something deep inside me. Something I've forgotten.

Lashina sits up and rubs his back. "Maybe it's time to see Granny."

Superman nods in agreement, then apologizes. "Sorry, I woke you up."

"Shhh," Lashina whispers. "It's alright, come here."

Lashina pulls Superman's head down slowly until it rests on top her breasts. "Just listen to my heartbeat. Let it soothe you," she says quietly, wrapping her arms around his head and squeezing it against her chest. Her embrace brings him calm.

Moments later they get dressed and inform Granny Goodness that they will be arriving at the Orphanage in need of her special services.

When they arrive at the Orphanage, Granny Goodness already has the brainwashing machine warmed up and ready to go. The three of them have done this before. The brainwashing technology is imperfect, and its victims slowly regain their memories over time.

Superman knows the drill. He walks over to the machine and assumes his position.

Lashina secures his wrists to the machine's circular metal frame, locking his outstretched arms in place so he cannot break free. She leaves his feet free though; the arm restraints will be enough. She pauses, "Granny, may I have a moment?"

"Of course, my child," Granny Goodness says, busying herself with adjustments to the control panel.

Lashina wraps her arms around Superman, pressing her body tightly up against his. They stare into each other's eyes.

"You know I love it when you are all tied up," Lashina says.

"I know," Superman replies.

Lashina stands up on her toes, leans in, and kisses Superman long and hard.

When Lashina is finished having, she reaches above Superman's head and pulls down the headpiece. She secures it tightly to his head.

Lashina slowly rubs Superman's temples in a circular motion. "Just relax. Let your mind drift back. Granny's going to flush those nasty old cobwebs right out of your head."

Superman closes his eyes, his face serene. Lashina walks over to the control panel. "May I?" She asks Granny Goodness. "By all means," Granny Goodness replies.

Lashina throws a large switch. The brainwashing machine activates, sending a burst of energy down into Superman's body. He begins to groan, his face now wincing. He struggles in vain to pull himself out his restraints. The pain he feels causes him to kick his legs uncontrollably. Granny Goodness and Lashina both enjoy watching him flail his long legs in agony.

Moments later the machine has completed its work of overwriting Superman's brain with a fresh set of false memories. Smoke rises from the machine as it cools down.

"It all seems to clear now," Superman says. "Thank you, Granny."

"That's what I'm here for, angel," she says as she leaves the room to return to bed.

Lashina releases Superman's restrains. He apologizes again, "I'm sorry I had to make you go through this in the middle of the night."

Lashina places a finger over his lips. "Hush, lover. I know a way you can make it up to me," she says with a smile. He knows she is referring to sexual favors.

Superman sweeps Lashina off her feet and flies away with her back to their room.

To be continued…


	15. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brainwashed Superman lead's Darkseid's second invasion of Earth. The invasion fails and Superman is captured, just as in the TAS. How would Lashina respond to the news? I guess it depends on how we think she truly feels about him. Was it just a fling, or does she have deeper feelings? I try not to answer the question outright, because perhaps she herself is unsure of the answer. For a visual reference, watch the Superman TAS episode "Legacy part 1."

Darkseid has used a brainwashed Superman to conquer many star systems and slay countless enemies. But Darkseid would not consider his revenge complete until he had unleashed Superman upon his own beloved Earth. Darkseid relishes the thought of Earth's former savior destroying the very people he swore to protect.

The time has finally come for Darkseid to set the final phase of his plan into motion. Though High Father of New Genesis had declared Earth a protectorate, Genesisian military forces across the galaxy had been stretched thin by Superman's numerous conquests. They were no longer in a position to come to Earth's defense. And so, Darkseid gave Superman the order to prepare to lead an invasion of Earth.

Lashina sends Superman off with a kiss. "For good luck," she says, her arms wrapped around him. "I love you," he says. "I know," she responds. Superman flies off to inform Darkseid that he is ready.

In his twisted sense of humor, Darkseid has Superman display the "S" symbol from his old uniform on his battle standard so that the people of Earth will know who attacked them. With that, Superman leads Darkseid's army through a boom tube portal to Earth.

Lashina had fully expected Superman to return triumphant. Little did she know that not only would the invasion fail, but Superman would be captured in the process. Returning troops reported that Superman was subdued by a missile armed with a kryptonite warhead.

Lashina receives the news of Superman's capture in the company of Granny Goodness, Stompa, and Mad Harriet.

"Looks like your lover boy isn't coming home," teased Mad Harriet.

"Guess he wasn't man enough for the task," laughed Stompa.

They were testing her, she thought. Trying to tug at her emotions and get her to show signs of weakness in front of Granny. Lashina was a proud warrior, trained to avoid displays of emotion. Deep down she would have loved to have punched them in the face for their remarks. But instead, she hid her anger and feigned a laugh, "you're right, I guess he wasn't much of a super man after all."

Later, alone in her room, Lashina throws herself onto her bed. She grabs a large soft pillow, cuddling it between her arms and legs. Mixed thoughts race through her mind. So what if he wasn't coming back, she thinks to herself. He was just my brainwashed sex toy after all. It wasn't like it was true love or anything, she tells herself.

But the more Lashina thinks about Superman, the more she misses him. She squeezes her pillow tighter, fighting back a tear, and reminisces about the good times they had together.

To be continued…


	16. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman is no longer brainwashed, and he is pissed. He comes back to Apokolips to exact his revenge. Lashina teases and flirts with him, but he seems to want nothing to do with her anymore. So they fight. In the end, Superman and Lashina part ways forever (or do they?). For a visual reference, watch the Superman TAS episode "Legacy part 2."

A few days have passed since a brainwashed Superman led an unsuccessful invasion of Earth under Darkseid's orders.

Freed from Darkseid's thrall, Superman has not only recovered his memories of who he was before his brainwashing, but he also remembers all of the terrible things Darkseid made him do. He recalls all of the lives he took, all of the worlds he destroyed, and all of the civilizations he enslaved. He also remembers everything that happened between him and the Female Furies, especially Lashina.

Superman vows revenge upon Darkseid and Granny Goodness. He opens a boom tube using the same controller he and Supergirl had used to escape Apokolips once before. He emerges into the skies of Apokolips, determined that nothing will stand in the way of his vengeance.

Lashina awakens to the sounds of alarms. Superman is back and is headed straight for the Orphanage, leaving destruction in his wake. Lashina's heart races as she squeezes into her battle uniform. "He's back!" She says gleefully. She knows his brainwashing has worn off, but this is her chance to capture him again.

Lashina meets up with Stompa and Mad Harriet. They each grab a hoverboard and fly into the skies toward the Orphanage.

By the time the Furies reach the Orphanage, Superman has already finished punishing Granny Goodness. They spot him flying toward Darkseid's palace. The Furies swoop in and surround Superman midflight.

Lashina flies out in front of Superman, facing backwards toward him. She figures he still remembers the intimate moments they shared together. She decides to tease him before attacking. "Welcome back, lover." She says seductively with a smile. "Give us a kiss?" She puckers up her black lips.

"Get out of my way, Lashina," Superman responds, visibly annoyed with her flirtation. He picks up speed and flies past her.

Lashina's smile turns into a scowl. She is not used to him disobeying her. And after all they have been through together, she will not be ignored!

Lashina flings her electric whip around Superman's abdomen, sending a painful shock into his body. Superman groans in pain. Lashina pulls on her whip with all her strength to slow him down.

Mad Harriet jumps from her hoverboard onto Superman's back. She laughs hysterically while swiping at him with her sharp claws. "Tag, you're it!" She taunts, as he cries out in pain after every swipe.

Stompa then jumps feet first at Superman, kicking him in the head. She wraps her right arm around his neck, pulling his head tight into her chest. "Ain't that a kick in the head," she taunts, then punches him in the face with her left hand. "Want to play footsie?" She asks, as she swings her feet up into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

The brutal assault causes Superman to stop, floating upright in midair. Mad Harriet jams her feet into his back and grabs his right wrist with both hands. She pulls his right arm away from his body. Meanwhile, Stompa tightens her right arm around his neck and grabs his left wrist with her left hand. She pulls his left arm away from his body. The two women appear to have Superman safely restrained as he struggles to free himself from their grip.

Lashina flies in closer to Superman. She delights in seeing her former lover rendered helpless in front of her. She plans to drag him back to the Orphanage and strap him into the brainwashing machine herself. She taunts him again in a seductive voice. "I'm not finished with you, boy toy."

Superman, answers defiantly, "yes, you are." He suddenly flies straight toward Lashina, his right shoulder plowing into her stomach.

Lashina, taken by surprise, holds on to Superman. She grabs one of his arms in one hand and yanks his head up by the hair with her other hand. The three Furies wrestle with Superman in the air as he flies blindly straight ahead. It reminds Lashina of the time the four of them wrestled in bed during their foursome.

Stompa pulls on Superman, causing him to flip over so his back is toward the ground. Lashina rolls on top of him. She squeezes his stomach between her legs and chokes his neck with her hands as hard as she can, trying to render him unconscious.

Without being able to see where he is flying, Superman collides into a massive chimney of an Apokoliptian weapons factory. The chimney explodes, knocking Lashina, Stompa, and Mad Harriet off of Superman. Unable to fly, they fall to the ground and land with a thud.

The last thing Lashina remembers before passing out is seeing Superman fly off toward Darkseid's palace.

Later, Lashina would learn that Superman had confronted Darkseid in an epic battle that leveled Darkseid's palace. The two had nearly beaten each other to death before Superman fled back to Earth.

Lashina returns to her room, bruised, sore, and alone again. She crawls into her bed and drifts into a deep sleep, dreaming of the super man from Earth who had once been hers.

To be continued…


	17. Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lashina discovers she is pregnant with Superman's child! He knocked her up while they were together. This idea comes from an episode of Batman Beyond that was reportedly pitched but sadly never produced. This chapter and those that follow attempt to flesh out how such a story might have unfolded. Lashina names their son Set-El, in the style of a Kryptonian name. "Set" is the name of an Ancient Egyptian deity. It can be pronounced as "Seth."

Lashina awakens in her room. Another day, another world to conquer for lord Darkseid. Such is the life of a Female Fury.

Lashina's stomach feels queasy. She tries to squeeze into her skintight battle armor, but it's more difficult than usual. Is she gaining weight? Impossible, she thinks to herself. She trains for battle every day and prides herself on physical fitness. A feeling of nauseousness overcomes her. She finds the bathroom and vomits.

Things get worse on the battlefield. She tries to lead a charge of Female Furies into battle, but her body cramps up, causing her too much discomfort to continue. Stompa and Mad Harriet never miss an opportunity to poke fun at her.

"You look like you're having a bad day, Lash." Stompa says.

"Yes, our dear leader is slowing us down. Maybe she should take a break and let me lead for while," laughs Mad Harriet.

"And maybe you should shut up, crazy bitch!" Lashina snaps angrily. Their jaws drop. Normally Lashina is calm and controlled even in the face of such friendly teasing. Something seems off about her.

Later that night Lashina lays in bed exhausted. Why am I so tired? She wonders. She does, after all, have super durability and endurance. Her breasts ache as well. It is an odd sensation. Maybe I caught a bug on that last planet? I will see Granny Goodness in the morning, she promises herself.

The next day Granny Goodness gives her a thorough physical examination. Poking and prodding Lashina's naked body with her medical equipment, she finds the cause of the recent mood swings and physical discomforts.

"Interesting," Granny says. "Why, my little tart, you are pregnant!"

Lashina is speechless. Of course, there could only be one father. The man she had helped brainwash and then turned into her personal sex slave: Superman.

Granny is all too aware of this herself. "My dear Lashina, this is wonderful news. We must inform great Darkseid at once. I am sure he will be pleased to know that Kal-El's progeny will be born on Apokolips!"

Lashina places her hand on her stomach, deep in contemplation. She remembers whispering into Superman's ear during sex about how she wanted to have his babies. Even she did not know whether she truly meant it or was just having fun manipulating his emotions. Now his child grows inside of her.

And of course, it was her child too. Until meeting Superman, she had never given any thought to having children of her own, always so focused on her duties and ambitions as an elite warrior of Apokolips. Even now, she is unsure if she is ready for motherhood.

And what of Darkseid? His hatred for Superman knows no bounds. He might just as well have the child killed as an act of revenge, perhaps by injecting liquid kryptonite into her bloodstream.

Upon learning of the child, however, Darkseid is in fact quite pleased. "You have done well, Lashina, "he says. "In time, I have no doubt the child will prove to be a valuable asset to my grand designs."

"Thank you, lord Darkseid," she replies. She does not know exactly what he means, but she is nonetheless relieved that he does not desire to kill her baby.

"Oh, and one more thing," Darkseid continues. "Given the situation I will be pulling you from active military service. Stompa will lead the Female Furies in your absence. I trust that will not be a problem for you?"

"No, great Darkseid." Lashina responds deferentially. But the truth is quite the opposite. She detests losing her position, even temporarily, especially to a big meathead like Stompa. But Darkseid's word is law, and she dare not protest it.

Several Earth Months pass by. Lashina's belly is swollen. She misses her skintight battle suit. She has learned that she will bear a son. She can feel him kicking inside of her. It is a fortunate that she has super strength and durability because he kicks hard. There is no doubt in her mind that the baby has inherited Superman's strength, and hers as well.

There are many days Lashina wishes Superman were with her, still under her control. She fantasizes about pressing his head against her belly and seeing him smile as he listens to their son's heartbeat. But alas, she spends her nights alone in her room with only her child and her memories to keep her company.

The day finally arrives. Lashina gives birth in the Orphanage where she grew up. Granny Goodness cheers her on, telling her to push. Lashina bears down. The delivery is painful. Lashina has a relatively small frame, while her super baby has already grown quite big inside her. One final push and the baby pops out into Granny's waiting arms. Granny Goodness hands him over to Lashina.

"Have you decided on a name for our little Superman?" Granny asks.

"Set-El," Lashina replies, nursing the crying baby. "In honor of his father, Kal-El."

To be continued…


	18. Superman Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly two decades after the events of the previous chapter, Lashina travels to Earth to warn Superman about their son. In the original pitch for the lost Batman Beyond episode, their son deposed Darkseid and planned to invade Earth. I like the idea, though I take it a step further by having their son kill Darkseid to emphasize his badassery. The original pitch never explained why Lashina would want to warn Superman and save the Earth. Love perhaps? I attempt to address this point (basically, motherhood has changed her evil ways). Another excellent fanfiction already describes the torturous experiments their son was subjected to by Granny Goodness ("Little Boy Lost" by visionmaker82). I highly recommend giving it a read. For a visual reference of what Superman looks like now that he is older, watch the Batman Beyond episode "The Call part 1."

Earth Year 2040. Superman, now in his early 40s, has done his best to win back the people's trust after Darkseid manipulated him into leading an invasion against Earth. And for the past three decades the number of superheroes on Earth has grown remarkably. Under Superman's leadership, almost all of Earth's superheroes have joined forces to fight crime and defend the planet. They call themselves the Justice League.

One day, while Superman was alone in his Fortress of Solitude, a boom tube portal opened up before him. Out stepped Lashina, now 40 Earth Years old. It has been 17 years since they last saw one another when Superman came to Apokolips seeking his revenge against Darkseid.

Lashina still wears her signature skintight bodysuit. Being Apokoliptian, her body ages considerably slower than that of the average human. She looks practically the same as she did 17 years ago, though she has a few new wrinkles under her eyes when she smiles.

Lashina takes a moment to look over Superman as he stands before her. Being Kryptonian, he has also aged slower than the average human. He still has his magnificent muscular physique. His super suit is new, being black and white instead of red and blue. She likes the new look. His hair has some gray in it now, but she does not mind. It makes him look distinguished.

"Hey handsome," Lashina says with a smile. "Remember me?"

How could he forget? 17 years ago, he was brainwashed into having a relationship with her. He remembers all of the ways in which she took advantage of that situation to gratify her own selfish sexual desires.

"What do you want Lashina?" He demands with a stern look. "I am through with you and Apokolips, and you are trespassing on my planet."

Lashina frowns. She had hoped for a warmer welcome, even if she did not deserve it. "I came here to save your planet," she says. "I came here to warn you that Apokolips has a new ruler, even more twisted and ruthless than Darkseid, and he is coming here to destroy Earth."

Superman does not trust her, but he cannot ignore such a warning. "OK, you have my attention, just who is this new ruler?"

She hesitates for a moment, unsure how Superman will react to what she will say next. "His name is Set-El. He is…your…our…son."

Superman's jaw drops. He cannot believe what he has just heard. "My…our…son? What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Kal-El," she says. "You remember what we had together. The unprotected sex. You may have left Apokolips, but you left part of yourself behind, inside of me."

"All this time…I had a son. And now he is ruler of Apokolips!?" He says, his voice growing louder in anger.

"Please, let me explain," Lashina says in a calming voice. "Yes, I bore you a son on Apokolips after you left. He has your powers and abilities too. I wanted to be a good mother to him, I really did. Motherhood changed me, Kal-El. I loved our son with all my heart. But Darkseid had other plans. He insisted that our son be raised by Granny Goodness in the Orphanage, just as I had been. I know all too well the brutal beatings and brainwashing he must have received to turn him cruel and sadistic." She pauses, then continues.

"Not long ago, Darkseid and Granny Goodness began running painful experiments on him to increase his strength and powers by artificially speeding up his body's natural growth rate. The experiments succeeded in making him stronger, but at the cost of driving him insane. In a blind rage he killed Granny Goodness and Darkseid, then declared himself ruler of Apokolips. I tried my best to calm his tortured mind, but he no longer listens to me."

Superman hangs on every word. "So then why does Set-El want to invade Earth?"

"Well, actually, it's because of you, Kal-El. Darkseid and Granny Goodness wanted him to destroy you, so they brainwashed his mind with nothing but hatred for you and your planet. In his current state of madness, he has decided to stop at nothing to fulfill his programming by killing you and everything you love. He does not realize or care that by attacking Earth he will be triggering a war with New Genesis, a war that may well decimate half the galaxy." She pauses again, then continues.

"I cannot let our son continue on with his suicidal rampage. Please, help me stop him. Your son needs his father."

Superman takes a moment to reflect on what he has just heard. "Alright, we'll stop him, together. And I have some friends who can help us."

He pauses, a puzzled look on his face. "By the way, why did you name our son Set-El?"

"Well, I tried to give him a name in honor of your Kryptonian heritage," she replies with a quizzical look. "You don't approve?"

"I do. I mean, it's fine. It's just that, Set is the name of a god worshipped by the ancient Egyptian people of Earth," he explains. "A god of war and chaos."

To be continued…


	19. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman and Lashina confront their son Set-El in an epic battle. I love the dynamic of Superman and Lashina having to work together to stop their own son. Naturally, they have to hold back when he tries to fight them. It was a challenge to imagine how such a fight might take place. As this was a lost Batman Beyond episode, I also had to think of a way to work Batman into the story.

Superman and Lashina inform the Justice League about the impending Apokoliptian invasion of Earth. (Superman insists they leave out the part about the invasion being led by their son, Set-El.) They hastily devise a plan.

While the Justice League and Earth's military forces holds off the Apokoliptian invasion on Earth, Superman and Lashina will boom tube to Apokolips to confront Set-El. Superman hopes to convince their son to stand down. For that he will need Lashina's help.

But Superman also prepares a backup plan. He contacts Bruce Wayne and Terry McGinnis (the new Batman) for help. Batman is one of the few superheroes to reject an invitation to join the Justice League. Superman asks if Batman will travel to Apokolips with him. While he and Lashina confront Set-El, Batman will sabotage the Apokoliptian communication and defense grid, sowing confusion among the invading forces and leaving Apokolips open to attack by its ancient enemy New Genesis. With the fate of the world on the line, Batman accepts.

The invasion begins the very next day. Boom tube portals rip open above Earth's major cities. Warships, hover tanks, and flying parademons pour into the skies. Justice League members across the world lead the charge of Earth's military forces against the invading hordes.

Meanwhile, at Justice League Headquarters, Superman, Batman, and Lashina prepare to open their own boom tube to Apokolips. Batman notices that Superman and Lashina have hardly spoken a word to one another. "So, how do you to know each other?" He asks.

Lashina smiles, "Well we used to--." Superman cuts her off with a stern look. "It's complicated. Let's just focus on the mission." With that, Lashina activates the boom tube.

The three of them step through the portal into the hellish landscape of Apokolips. They are near the palace where Set-El sits on the throne. Lashina points to another building off in the distance. "That is where you will find the critical infrastructure for the communications and defense systems."

On que, Batman activates his suit's cloaking devise, rendering him nearly invisible to the untrained eye. "Good luck," he says as he activates the rocket boosters in his feet and flies away.

"Just you and me again, Kal-El," Lashina says to Superman, a hint of flirtation in her voice. Superman's expression remains unchanged. He refuses to be distracted. "How are we going to get into the palace undetected?" He asks, knowing that a direct assault would jeopardize his plan to convince their son to stand down peacefully.

"There is a hidden service entrance on the roof. I have seen the schematics, it leads directly to the throne room, bypassing most of the guards. All we have to do is fly up there to access it," shay says, pointing to the roof.

"Fly?" Superman asks. "I didn't know you could fly."

Lashina smiles. "I can't. You are going to have to carry me."

He raises his eyebrow at her and sighs. "Fine, come here." He wraps one arm around her waist and raises his other arm into the air. She wraps her arms around his body tightly. "Hang on," he says as he levitates into the air and up to the roof of the palace, being careful to stay out of sight of the guards.

Moments later they enter the palace and make their way stealthily toward the throne room. At one point they encounter a guard, his back turned to them. "Is there a way around him?" Superman asks.

"I'll take care of this," Lashina whispers, taking out her electric whip. "My lash can render him unconscious in a matter of seconds, as I am sure you recall." Superman rolls his eyes. He knows she is referring to the time she used her whips to knock him unconscious, leading to his capture and torture at the hands of Granny Goodness.

Lashina flings her whip around the guard's neck and zaps him unconscious before he can call for help or activate an alarm.

Superman and Lashina continue on, pausing just outside the throne room. They hear maniacal laughter emanating from the throne. They peer inside. On the throne sits Set-El. He and Superman have a striking resemblance. Though Set-El is only 17 Earth Years old, his body's maturity has been artificially enhanced with Apokoliptian technology. He is nearly as big and tall as Superman now, though his mind is still that of a reckless teenager.

Set-El watches the invasion of Earth on several monitors, delighting in the destruction he sees. His chest is bear, revealing what appear to be several large scars, no doubt remnants of the tortures he endured at the hands of Darkseid and Granny Goodness. By his side are two gladius-style swords.

"Be careful of those," Lashina whispers, referring to the swords. "They are razor sharp and generate the same electrical fields as my whips. He used one of those swords to cleave Darkseid's head from his body."

"What about Granny Goodness?" Superman inquires.

Lashina has a cold look on her face as she responds. "Our son hated her most of all. He made me watch as he tortured her to death. First, he tore off each of her fingers one and a time, then entire limbs. He finished her off by punching a hole straight through her chest. He has your strength, Kal-El, and he is not afraid to use it."

Superman stares at his son, wondering how things might have been different if he had been a part of his life. It's not too late to save him, he thinks to himself.

Superman's mind turns back to the mission. "I'll go in and try to reason with him."

Lashina grabs his arm. "No. In his manic state he'll try to kill you on sight. Stay here. I'll go in first and try to calm him down. He won't hurt me. He knows I still love him." Superman acquiesces.

Lashina enters the throne room. Set-El does not notice her, instead continuing to laugh maniacally at the video feed of his troops locked in battle with the Justice League on Earth. "Yes, yes, that's it my slaves, burn them all to the ground! Leave none alive!"

Lashina approaches and speaks in a soft voice. "Son, please, stop this madness. Recall our troops while there is still time. This will only end with the destruction of Apokolips."

Set-El stops laughing. He looks angrily at Lashina, then grins. "My dear sweet mother. Come to spoil my moment of triumph. I told you once before, do not interfere! I am lord of Apokolips now. And I will do what Darkseid never had the balls to do: destroy Earth, the home of our greatest enemy, Superman!"

Lashina moves closer to him, now standing at the base of his throne. She walks up the steps, hoping to help calm him with her touch. "My son. Superman is not the enemy you think he is. I know Granny Goodness put those awful ideas in your head. But the truth is…," she pauses, now standing in front of him, placing her hand on his face. "The truth is Superman is your fath--"

Lashina cannot finish the sentence, as Set-El grabs her by the throat and squeezes. "Lying bitch!" He screams in her face. She gasps for air, about to lose consciousness.

"Let her go!" She hears Superman shout in a booming voice. My hero, she thinks to herself.

Set-El affixes his gaze on Superman, then flings Lashina off to the side. He picks up his two swords, and points one of them at Superman.

"You. I recognize that accursed symbol on your chest. Your him. Your Superman! Enemy of Apokolips!" Set-El shouts at the top of his lungs.

"And your father." Superman replies. "I wasn't sure of it myself, but I see it now. You are my son. And I have come to take you home."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Set-El stammers in rage. "I am home. I am Apokolips. And You Are DEAD!"

Set-El flies toward Superman with blinding speed. He swipes at Superman with his swords, crackling with blue electricity, but misses each time. Superman keeps just out of range, trying to find a way to disarm his son. He sees an opening and knocks one sword out of his son's hands. Set-El then catches Superman off guard with a vicious blast of heat vision, sending Superman crashing into a wall.

Lashina rubs her throat and stumbles to her feet. She watches in horror as her former lover and their son fight one another. Superman is holding back, but their son is clearly out for blood. She calls out to her son, "Stop it Set! He is your father! Please, listen to him!"

Her pleas fall on death ears. She watches as Set-El moves in for the kill on a stunned Superman. As Set-El is about to cut off Superman's head with his sword, she flings her whip around his hand and shocks him.

Set-El groans in pain and flashes an angry look at Lashina. He grabs the whip with his other hand and yanks her with incredible strength. She flies across the room and lands at his feet. Throwing her whip aside he stands over her and places his foot on her chest. Slowly pushing down, he is about to crush her body. But before he can, Superman tackles him off of her. They wrestle on the ground. Set-El does not hold back and soon pummels Superman into submission.

Set-El stands over the bodies of his parents, shouting angrily. "You worms are nothing to me! I am a god! I will rule the universe!"

Suddenly, a large explosion in the distance sends a shockwave rippling through the palace. Set-El looks out the window and sees that his military's command center has been destroyed. Batman has succeeded in his part of the mission.

"What's this?" He asks. The monitors in the throne room suddenly flash red, as communication lines between his troops are cut. He stares in horror as his army of battleships and hover tanks lose coordination and begin to fall in battle to the Justice League. Before he can say a word, boom tube portals open above Apokolips, and New Genesis warships flood the skies.

"It's over my son," says Lashina, still unable to lift her body off the ground. "No, No, NO! Nothing is over!" He screams, grabbing his head between his hands. "This cannot be! I am Apokolips, I am a god, I am--aaaah!" He screams in pain and collapses to the ground.

"Son!" Superman and Lashina both exclaim, as they crawl over to his side. Drool escapes from Set-El's mouth. He is alive and breathing, but his body could no longer handle the strain of his artificially enhanced powers. He has suffered a massive stroke and lies motionless, catatonic.

To be continued…


	20. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of our story. Superman and Lashina make peace. They have bonded over their ailing son, and now share a passionate moment. Their passion results in a second child, Nut-El, who will carry on the legacy of her parents. Nut is the name of an Ancient Egyptian deity. It can be pronounced as "Newt."

The Orphanage, Apokolips. Superman watches as his son, Set-El, is secured to a brainwashing machine. It is the same machine that Granny Goodness had used to brainwash Superman all those years ago. Lashina is standing by Superman's side. She places her hand on his shoulder.

"It's for the best," she says, seeing the concerned look on his face.

Their son, Set-El, had suffered a massive stroke as a result of over-exertion during their battle to stop his invasion of Earth. He was now catatonic, with little hope of recovery. Still, they agreed it was best to use a modified brainwashing machine to gently overwrite the memories of his torturous abuse at the hands of Darkseid and Granny Goodness. He would be given a new set of memories, pleasant ones of him growing up with both his mother and his father. Hopefully, what was left of his mind would find peace.

Lacking communications and leadership, the Apokoliptian forces that had invaded Earth were either destroyed or driven into retreat. Meanwhile, the New Genesis troops that had invaded Apokolips during the fight also returned home, a peace agreement having been reached to avoid further bloodshed between the two worlds.

Superman and Lashina leave their son in the hands of the Apokoliptian doctors. "He'll get the finest medical treatment we have," Lashina says as they leave. "Hopefully one day he will recover, and you'll be the first to know, Kal-El, I promise."

"Thank you, your highness," Superman says. With Darkseid and Granny Goodness dead, and Set-El in a coma, Lashina, being leader of the Female Furies, was next in line for the throne of Apokolips. Naturally, Superman makes her promise him that, as queen, she will work to end slavery and renounce war as a means of territorial expansion.

"Oh, Kal-El, you don't have to call me that," Lashina says with a smile. "But every queen does need a king. Are you sure you can't stay? Just think of all the good we could do, together." She places a hand on his chest over his heart.

"Sorry Lashina," he says. "You know my place will always be on Earth."

"I know, I know," she says, then gives him a hug. Reluctant at first, he slowly wraps his arms around her and hugs her back.

Still holding on to Superman, Lashina looks up into his eyes. "You know," she says with a smile, "before you go, we could have one last celebration, for old times' sake." He stares back into her speechless. He knows what she means by celebration.

She continues to flirt, whispering to him now. "And I'll even do that thing you like me to do, remember?" She can feel his heartrate increase. For what seems like an eternity, they simply stare into each other's eyes, locked in their embrace. Then, without saying a word, Superman smiles, sweeps Lashina off her feet, and flies up into the air toward the palace.

They enter her bedroom, kissing and stripping each other's clothes off. Now naked, she jumps up into his arms and wraps her legs around his waist, kissing him over and over again. He lowers her gently onto her bed beneath his naked body. They make passionate love together, and for the first time it is completely consensual, without any brainwashing or manipulation. Lashina smiles as he enters her. She has longed for this moment for 17 years, and it is every bit as good as she remembers it. Once again, I'm the luckiest girl in the universe, she thinks to herself.

After that, Superman leaves Apokolips for Earth. Lashina, alone in her bed, wonder when she will see her super man again. She drifts into sleep, dreaming only of him.

A couple Earth Weeks later, Lashina has that familiar feeling again. Morning sickness, mood swings, aching breasts. She sees her doctors. "Good news, our queen!" They tell her. "You're pregnant!" Her jaw drops, then she cries tears of joy. "It's going to be a girl," they tell her. "Have you thought of a name for our new princess?" They ask.

"Yes, I have," she replies. "She shall be known as Nut-El, daughter of Kal-El, goddess of the stars."

To be continued?


End file.
